This invention relates to an inflatable neck support which supports the head in its natural position of elevation for stability without interfering with its normal use and to the method of making such inflatable support. Upon inflation of such neck and head support, such support is extremely useful as an aid in supporting the head of a handicapped wearer who is using a life preserver in water assuring proper attitude to eliminate the taking on of water. Such neck support gives the wearer a good posture for better body control in the water.
Where a handicapped person wears a life preserver, it is important that another individual give that person full attention at all times, as the handicapped person has limited mobility and can be quickly put into a dangerous condition of drowning by a momentary inattention from the accompanying attendant, which will thereafter place the handicapped person in fear of any subsequent water immersion conditions. With the neck support, the handicapped person can be assured of a controlled condition for going into the water without fear of swallowing water or being put into position of danger in water as the support stabilizes the head and provides a controlled environment. In emergency situations the inflatable neck and head support can be used to support the head of an injured individual by transferring the support away from the neck and onto the shoulders to stabilize the head and neck. Of particular interest is that the chamber can be inflated to where the collar or neck support is comfortable to the wearer and there is no need to fully inflate to a given pressure. By so inflating the neck support, the annular shape will adjust to the contour of wearer's neck.